


won't someone save me?

by tcnystcnks



Series: the carbonell family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But also, Developing ot4, Established OT3, F/M, FBI Agent Natasha Romanoff, FBI Agent Steve Rogers, Italian!tony, M/M, Mob Boss AU, Mob Boss Tony Stark, OT3, Russian!Bucky, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, WinterIronWidow, black widow natasha romanoff, developing winterironshieldwidow, russian!natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcnystcnks/pseuds/tcnystcnks
Summary: the first time Tony's kidnapped, he's 6 years old--p2 of my mob boss au





	won't someone save me?

**Author's Note:**

> this backtracks slightly to give a bit of insight into tony's character- but the next part of the series bridges the gap

When Tony was 6 years old, he was kidnapped.

He woke up in a damp warehouse when a bag was unceremoniously pulled off his head and light flooded his senses. 

His teeth chatted as he continuously whispered  _mia madre voglio mia madre per favore voglio solo mia madre_

After 2 hours, a solid punch against his jaw rattled out a few teeth, and he stopped whispering for his mother- and focused on loosening the restraints. 

It was easy enough, his  _mamma’s_  Second Jarvis had taught him how to do it when they were playing  _pirati e soldati._

Jarvis had also taught him how to shoot a gun.

He clutched it in his 2 hands to prevent the shaking in his left arm from making him miss a shot, and successfully gunned down 5 men; before he pointed the weapon at the man who’d punched him and said in a calm tone  _ho detto che voglio mia madre._

The whole affair was over within a matter of 4 hours, with Tony running out of the warehouse and towards his  _mamma;_ who’d just pulled up in his favourite Maserati but he never forgot it. 

Never forgot sitting in the cold warehouse, listening to his teeth clank against each other. 

Never forget the abject fear at the unfamiliar surroundings, his heart thundering against his rib cage. 

Never forgot falling into his mother’s arms as she cooed over him and thinking,  _you should’ve come sooner_.

The next day, he signed himself up for Wing Chun lessons in the academy across the street. 

His  _mamma_  narrowed her eyes at him when he came back from his first class panting and with slight bruising, but she never said anything; only ushered him over and ran a warm towel over his aching arms and legs. 

\--

The next time Tony is kidnapped, he’s 17 years old.

There have been attempts before this; but this is the first one that succeeds

Its very soon after his  _mamma’s_  death that he’s still off kilter and they catch him by surprise

Nevertheless Tony is suitably impressed

Or rather

he was

Until he discovered who had kidnapped him

 _mio dio doveva essere te,_ he mumbles when he lifts his head to see the grinning visage of Justin Hammer,   _hai buttato via qualche cellula cerebrale dall'ultima volta che ti ho visto?_

“It’s an honour to finally meet you as well Anthony Carbonell,” Hammer teeters and Tony is worried he might lose his eyeballs rolling them too hard because  _justin is speaking in english_

“This is a disgrace of a kidnapping,” Anthony says, horribly aware of his accented voice, “Did nobody inform you that the patriarch of an italian mob is usually in fact, italian?”

“He speaks!” Hammer claps his hands together not unlike a child; completely ignoring everything Tony just said, “You know- I’ve been trying to meet you ever since the funeral, but imagine my surprise when I found out Anthony Carbonell and Tony Stark were the same person?”

Despite himself, Tony chuckles. He really did have the most efficient redheads in his employ. 

“Has your mother never taught you to take no for an answer Hammer?” Tony asks, tilting his head back to ease the tension in his neck. He sighs when it pops with a satisfying  _crack_

 _“_ She always said that if I took no for an answer I wasn’t trying hard enough”

Tony smiles. 

“Allow me to correct that notion.”

30 minutes later, he walks out with an unsettling amount of ash on his person, and grins when the car door opens to reveal Natasha holding a gun.

 _ti sei mancato il mio gatto della giungla?_ he croons as he slips into the car. 

The harsh press of her lips against his seems like a satisfying answer, and does nothing to wipe the grin off his face all the way home.

\--

The third time Tony’s kidnapped, he’s 27 years old. 

Admittedly, he didn’t think it would happen a third time

He figured that Natasha and James were ghost stories strong enough to keep away any would be kidnappers. 

Well

To be fair

It wasn’t a kidnapping as much as the  _FBI_  marched up to his office (his SI office) and requested a meeting in that tone that meant he couldn’t disagree.

But he’s got a bag over his head and is being lead to an unidentified place, so Tony is counting it as a kidnapping. 

He’s led to a chair, and the bag is removed from his head to reveal a blond agent, barely fitting into his ill stitched suit. 

Tony leans back a little to take the man in fully and thinks,  _this will be interesting._

And then the agent says “I’m Detective Rogers with the FBI. Tell me Mr Stark, what can you tell me about the mob boss Anthony Carbonell that you are rumoured to have business with?”

And Tony

Only with the sheer years of practise at honing his poker face

Muffles his recognition at the name and his sheer amusement at the question 

and thinks to himself,  _no sarà divertente_

_Fin._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> italian translations (because somebody requested them, but honestly- they're all just pulled from google translate so they aren't accurate at all)  
> >mia madre voglio mia madre per favore voglio solo mia madre: my mother i want my mother please i just want my mother  
> >pirati e soldati: pirates and soldiers  
> >mio dio doveva essere te: my god did it have to be you?  
> >hai buttato via qualche cellula cerebrale dall'ultima volta che ti ho visto?: have you lost brain cells from the last time i saw you??  
> >ti sei mancato il mio gatto della giungla?: did you miss me my jungle cat?  
> >no sarà divertente: no, it'll be fun
> 
> //
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://desitonystark.tumblr.com/post/182269442882/wont-someone-save-me)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A


End file.
